When Silence isn't enough
by SMILES01
Summary: Devon Connors arrived at Mount Horizon after living with her mom and step Dad for two years, Not speaking. What secrets could be lurking in her past and what do they have to do with her sisters' death.


another story...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She sat in the front of her dads' Jeep, watching as they went higher and higher into the mountains. It was all trees as far as she could see into the forest around her. They came to a Welcome to Mount Horizon Sign, stopping infront of one of the many buildings. All around Students stopped what they were doing to watch the Jeep pull up. A middle aged man came over and shook hands with her Dad, before her Dad came over and opened the door for her.

"Hi Devon. I'm Peter one of your Counselors." He introduced himself, shaking her hand. She nodded.

"Dev. why don't you go grab your bags." Her Dad told her, giving her the Jeep keys. She watched as her Dad started talking to Peter.

HigherGround

"Look she hasn't talked for two years. She won't talk to me, I'm hoping this place will help. To be far away from her old life." Devons' father told Peter.

"And she has been living with her mom for the past two years?" Peter asked to confirm.

"Yes and who knows what that did to her." Her Dad muttered. Peter gave him a look. "Sorry,  
but if you knew the woman."

"Here let me help you with thoses." Peter told Devon, taking the two duffel bags from Devon.  
"Come up to the office and we will get you registered in." Peter said, pointing with one of the duffel bags.

Devon looked back at her Dad standing beside the Jeep with the drivers door open. He nodded in agreement, encouraging her up the stairs.

Peter took her to one of the rooms where the new kids start. He set her bags on the tables,  
and opened one. "Please take a seat." He told her, watching her as she sat on demand. "I want you to know that you are safe here, anything you say to me or any of the other counselors will remain between us, unless it involves harming yourself or others. You understand?" Devon nodded. "I also know that your file says you have had no records for drugs, but got to check anyways." She nodded again. There was a knock on the door. Peter opened the door. "Hey come on in. Devon this is Sophie Becker another counselor, she is going to take you over to the infirmary for a physical and then over to where you will be staying. You will be in the Cliffhangers group, they are a little older then you, but it's the only place with an empty bed." Peter explained.

"Nice to meet you Devon Connors." Sophie said, shaking her hand. Devon smiled politely and nodded. "Why don't we head out, Peter will drop your bags off." Sophie told her. Devon looked at her backpack. "It's all safe." Sophie reassured, leading her out of the room.

Peter repacked all her stuff and headed over to the Cliffhangers girls Dorm. He knocked.  
Kat answered. "All clear?" Peter asked her.

Kat looked around. "Yup all clear, Peter on deck." She told the room at large.

"Ladies." Peter greeted. "You have a new girl, her name is Devon and she is fourteen, so she is a few years younger then you. So please watch what you say." He said, looking over at Shelby.

"Okay. Gee." Shelby said, disappearing outside.

Peter dropped her bags on the bed in the far corner near the washroom. "Kat could you please show her around?" Peter asked.

"Sure Peter." Kat replied.

"Thank you. She and Sophie should be around shortly." Peter told her heading out.

HigherGround

"Here is the Kitchen and over there is the Lodge." Sophie said, pointing to all the buildings they passed and explained what they were. "And this is it." Sophie said, holding the door open for her. "Girls! This is Devon. Devon meet Kate, Juliette, Daisy and Shelby."

"Welcome to Horizon." Kate said walking over and shaking her hand. Devon nodded her greetings to everyone, missing Kates' look. "Uh. Peter put your stuff over there." She said, pointing to the far bed.

"So Devon why don't you get settled in and if you have any questions one of the girls can help you or Peter and I are around." Sophie said, not missing Shelby rolling her eyes. Sophie turned around and mouthed 'BE NICE' to Shelby before leaving.

HigherGround

Devon walked over and stood beside her bed for a moment, before glancing at the other girls,  
who were all watching her. She looked away and reached for the first bag and started unpacking. She finished and sat on her bed with a book open pretending to read, while looking around curiously at the others.

They were older by at least two years. Probably around sixteen, seventeen. Kate was on her bed studying truely ignoring the new girl. Juliette was reading her book, by the title it was for school. She glanced up at her every once and awhile. Daisy watched her and when Devon looked at her, she grinned. Shelby just full on stared not changing her expression or looking away when she was caught.

"So you don't talk or anything?" Daisy asked her.

Devon nodded. "Which means you won't rat us out." Shelby said, as she pulled a smoke from under her bed.

Daisy handed her a lighter. "Did you want one?" Daisy asked. Devon shook her head. Devon went back to reading.

HigherGround

"Hey Devon wake up." Kat said, shaking her awake. "Time for supper." Devon nodded and got out of bed and heading to the washroom. She came back out and grabbed her shoes and followed Kat outside. "I'm sure Sophie gave you the tour but if you get lost or have questions just asked."  
Kat said as they entered the Mess Hall. Kat walked over to the left side and grabbed a tray handing it to Devon, then grabbing one herself. "The Food isn't bad here." Kat reassured Devon, as a plate was placed on each of their trays and Kat grabbed a glass of juice and water. Devon copied. "Come on I'll introduce you to the other Cliffhangers." Kat said, heading to the table in the middle.

Daisy, Shelby and Juliette were already sitting down. Three boys sat with them. Kat took the empty seat beside a geeky looking boy with dark curlyish hair. "Hey everyone this is Devon." Kat said as she motioned to the seat across from her, beside Juliette. "Devon this is Ezra." Geeky boy.  
"Also Scott and Auggie." Scott, blond hair. Sulky. Auggie had his arm around Juliettes' shoulder. Hispanic.

"Hey Dev." Auggie said, offering her his fist. Devon smiled shyly and bumped her fist against his. "There you go. Take a seat we don't bite."

"Well maybe Shelby." Juliette chimed in smiling sweetly.

"Shut up." Shelby retorted.

"Easy there." Ezra said, offering his hand. "Nice to meet you." She shook his hand and nodded her greetings. "She really doesn't talk much." Ezra stated, going back to his dinner.

"Nope, might be the only good thing." Shelby replied, playing with her food.

"Shelby." Kat scowled.

HigherGround

Devon looked down and ate without looking up from her plate. She finished before the others and returned her dirty dishes and tray to the counter. She walked outside and sat on one of the many picnic tables outside she brought her legs up to her chest and looked up at the darkening sky.  
"Did you eat?" A males' voice asked from behind her. She nodded. Not surprised when Peter sat beside her. "Are they being nice to you?" Devon nodded again, resting her cheek on her knee and looked up at the stars starting to appear. "You all right?" Peter asked.

Devon looked at him not sure how to explain. She spent the last two years in silence, not having to explain what she wanted or felt. She placed her palm down over her heart and looked in the direction her dad left in. She went back to leaning her head on her knees. "It's understandable you miss your Dad. He told me that you have been living with your mom, since your sisters' funeral."  
Peter explained. "That as far as he knows you haven't said a word since then."

Devon cringed, though she wasn't sure if Peter knew if it was because he mentioned her living with her mom or her sister. She hoped it was the latter.

"Here this is for you." Peter said, handing her over a felt drawstring bag. Devon took it and dumped it's contents in her palm, a whistle fell into her palm on a chain. "In case of emergencies. Since you don't talk, I am not sure if you would scream to save your life." He explained. She nodded as she slipped it over her head.

Kids started coming out of the Mess Hall and headed off in different directions. "There you are." Kat said. "Sorry Peter I turned around for a moment and she was gone."

"Don't worry about it Kat. She's okay." Peter said getting off the table. "Where are you heading?"

"To the Lodge, to study." Kat replied. "Come on Devon you can read or something."

Devon stood up and followed.

HigherGround

"She follows her like a lost puppy." Sophie said, walking over to Peter.

He nodded. "I mentioned her sisters' funeral and she cringed. Seems like she hasn't gotten over her sisters' death."

"Well they were twins I'm sure it's not something that disappears entirely." Sophie replied.

"True but I think there is something else to it. Like she wasn't allowed to mourn her sisters' death." Peter explained as the headed to the Admin. Building.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter one... Well what do you think? I hope you all Enjoy


End file.
